Destroy Me
by Akumu no Tenshi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has a younger, twin sister. Of course, he is the Jinchūriki for the Kyuubi. His family doesn't notice him, but something makes him brake, or rather, even more broken. 'I always knew they didn't love me...I never knew they didn't care...' SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1: This is How To Break Me

**FIRST NARUTO STORY! SO I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THIS IS GOING TO BE YAOI SO…YEAH…DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.**

**Naruto: 9**

**Nastuki (twin): 9**

**Sasuke: 9**

**Itachi: 12**

**Chapter One: **_**This is How to Break Me…**_

Do you enjoy this?

Do you like seeing me in pain?

Do you not care?

Or am I simply overlooked?

Do you know I exist?

Can you even look my way?

Did I do something wrong?

Why can't you love me like you do my younger sibling?

Am I a monster like they say I am?

Am I that pathetic?

Was I always weak in your eyes?

What is wrong with me?

And why haven't you killed me, yet?

These are questions that one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze asks everyday. But, the last question pops up the most. _'Why haven't you killed me?'_ The blonde doesn't know. His parents don't so much as glance at him. But why is the question. His sister, twin sister might I add, Nastuki Uzumaki-Namikaze, always stole his shine, his thunder. His idiotic, redheaded sister was always there to mess things up for him. He knew he was smarter and faster and stronger than her, yet…

'_They don't notice me…'_

'_**Kit…'**_

'_Kyu-chan?'_

'_**I hate seeing you like this…you are only ten…you shouldn't be having these kind of thoughts…'**_

'_Meaning…?'_

'_**Meaning you should talk to your parents. They love you, remember?'**_

'…_Are you going to lie to me, too, Kurama?' _asked the young blonde, heartbroken and confused. _'I thought you cared…'_

'_**I do, kit, I do. It's just you need to talk to somebody.'**_

'_Who would want to talk to __**me**__…?'_

'_**Well, if I am-'**_

'_You have to because no else can hear you!'_

The demon fox sighed, _**'Point taken. Albeit, I don't **_**have**_** to talk to you, I could very well just take control of your body or your mind and talk to anyone as you. It's not that hard…at least that's what I would like to say. Your mind is too strong, but I do admire you for it.'**_

'_What do you want me to do? What do you want me to say?'_

'_**Tell them how you feel, idiot. They will listen.'**_

'_Well, they never listened before, so why start now? The deed is done, Kurama. If they haven't noticed by now, then they never will…but…'_

'_**But what?'**_

'_But for some reason, I can't bring myself to hate my family. I'll just go somewhere for a while. I do not know where, but anywhere is better than this hellhole.'_

The Kyuubi sighed and said nothing more. What do you say to a neglected, depressed ten-year-old? 'Oh they care about you…they just don't want to look at you and hardly notice you. It's not your fault that they favor you sister over you'? Who was Kyuubi kidding? He doesn't even know whether or not they actually care. It's hard to tell when you are barely noticed by the very people that gave _birth_ to you. It's…troublesome…and heartbreaking. In all honesty, Naruto would rather be glared at than be ignored. At least then people know you are actually _there_.

The son of the current Hokage had not had the best childhood. His father was too busy with his own work to notice that his very own son was tortured almost everyday, not that he really cared. Or at least that's what Naruto thought. When he looks at other children with their parents…all he can do is cry, what else can you do? He has never known what love felt like, and if this was what love felt like then he would never fall in love and that was a promise he made to himself.

'_Why is it always me? How come I'm going through this alone? It isn't fair!'_

Thus, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze lay there in bed that night crying tears of sadness; just unable to comprehend why everyone hated him.

The next day was going to be the worst of all…

**THE NEXT DAY…**

'_Today will be different…I know it…'_

'_**Don't worry, kit. I think something will happen today, something that will make them notice you for sure!'**_

'_Thanks, Kyu-chan! And I am sorry about getting mad yesterday…'_

'_**It's okay. I understand you were upset. Besides, I was out kind of out of line…'**_

'_But you weren't. I was, please forgive me!'_

'_**I was never mad, even if I was I could never stay mad at those big blue eyes of yours.'**_

'_I know! I hope I'm not late!'_

'_**Then maybe you should leave! That would be a good idea. Oh, and kit?'**_

'_Yeah, Kura-chan?'_

'_**Happy Birthday!'**_

'…_Thanks!'_

The oldest twin quickly left the Uzumaki-Namikaze with his sister close behind.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Bye, Darling. Happy Birthday! I need you to come straight home after school, okay?" Kushina half-asked.

"Yeah, I hear you mom."

"Ignored again?" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

The red-haired girl next to looked back at her older twin brother with a look of curiosity in her purple eyes. "Did you say something?"

Surprised that her sister could have actually heard him, the blue-eyed now ten-year-old boy put on a nice fake smile, a pretty good façade and turned back to her. "No, why do you ask?"

"Just thought I heard something. Race you to the academy, bro!"

"You are so on!"

The two ten-year-olds then ran through the streets. While Naruto was the fastest he got sidetracked easily. When they finally reached the Leaf's Academy Naruto of course won by a few feet. While Nastuki wasn't angry she decided to pick a little fun at her older brother.

"I win!" The light-haired boy exclaimed with feigned happiness.

"Che. Whatever! I'm still better than you!"

"Oh, really? And how is that little sister of mine?"

"I have to be since mom and dad don't care about you! I mean why else would they pay more attention to me than you!" She said with her tongue sticking out. She noticed the widened eyes of her brother and quickly regretted what she said. "Naru-Nii? Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! Mom and dad love you! I know they do! You're their oldest kid!"

Naruto slowly unfroze from going into slight shock, and once again put up an artificial smile. "Huh? Oh, what did you say, Nastuki?"

'_I know the idiot heard me! I saw him freeze up. I have to find some way of making it up to him…' _"N-Nothing, Naru-Nii-san. Come on let's go before Iruka-sensei starts giving lectures!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

The entire way to their sensei's classroom was filled with a few laughs and a couple of jokes were thrown, as well. However, no matter how hard he tried he could not get his sister's words out of his head.

"_I have to be since mom and dad don't care about you!"_

'_She's right,'_ the boy thought.

'_**Relax, kit, you still have the whole day!'**_

'_Yeah…you are right, Kyu-chan. I have the rest of the day.'_

The rest of the day went on as Iruka only talked about the history of the 'great and mighty' Konoha. People would tell his other half happy birthday but completely ignore him. The only people to actually wish him a happy birthday were his brunette sensei and raven-haired best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. The two of them had been close sense birth, but lately he had begun to separate from Naruto as well.

'_Oh well, maybe something good will happen at home, albeit I highly doubt it.'_

'_**Since when did ten-year-olds use the word "albeit"'?**_

'_Since I am not like most ten-year-olds, of course.'_ The two were thrown from their small conversation as someone yelled at the sunshine boy.

"Hey, brat! You're that demon kid, right?" One man yelled. He seemed muscular but not buff, he was wearing a headband that signaled he was part of the Leaf Shinobi force. His hair was brown and to his shoulder, lightly grazing them. His eyes were full of hatred and disgust, as he looked small child. Naruto knew this would not be good. He was in the bad side of town and when they ganged together…

Nothing good would come of this.

Instead of sticking around he decided that he hadn't heard the older shinobi. That was the worst mistake of his short life. It was starting to get dark and no one was around.

'_Shit!'_

The older of the Uzumaki-Namikaze twins noticed that the Nin was _most certainly_ not alone. With him were nine other men around the same age as the brunette. Only two appeared to be ninja from the leaf. One seemed to be chūnin while the other a jounin. All the rest seemed to be civilians, however all were closing in on sky-blue eyed boy.

"Hey, boys," a man slurred, obviously drunk. "Let's have a little fun." All the men had rushed him and soon enough Naruto was pinned to the wall of a nearby alleyway. One of the men started to tear away at his clothes and began to carve words into his body. Naruto wanted to scream put as soon as he opened his mouth a tongue entered it. His azure eyes went wide in fear of what was to come next. Most of the men had chuckled at the distressed blonde. They loved how absolutely weak he looked all tied up, unable to runaway. They all watched as the particular jounin continued to ravish his body.

Naruto felt his cargo shorts ripped off with his boxers not far behind. He began to thrash more and more as the men began to toy with his body.

One by one the men began to enter the small boy's body, violating the blonde. He only struggled more; soon realizing that would only cause him more pain. The jounin thrust wildly inside of him unable to contain himself. But before pulling out, someone else had immediately penetrated Naruto. "PLEASE! STOP! IT HURTS, STOP!

His mouth now gagged, he screamed the best he could until his voice became hoarse.

**_'Damn them! I'll kill them all! I will destroy this entire village if I have to!_**

By the time the older men were through with him, he was covered in blood and semen, clothes were ripped, cuts and bruises littered his now pale skin. He sat there and cried for ten minutes. He cried for everything. Being a monster, a demon. Being unwanted and for being a nuisance. Most of all, he was sorry he wasted everyone's time, for being born. When he felt he had enough energy to stand, he grabbed his torn clothing and limped his way home. He walked through the door silently and was on his way to the kitchen. What he saw before his eyes made him just want to curl up into a corner and die.

There, sitting at the table were his father, Minato Namikaze, his mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, and his twin sister celebrating her birthday, _their_ birthday, laughing and joking, not even bothering to so much as to _look_ their broken son. They didn't seem to notice him yet again. He looked at how happy they were, how it was his birthday as well, and they were having enough fun without him. He saw how unneeded he was. Now he just wanted to disappear, just like everyone told him to.

_'I always knew they didn't love me...I never knew they didn't care..._

The blonde had hobbled and limped his way up the spiral staircase and opened and shut his door. Once he was behind closed doors, he slid down the wood and began to cry. It was silent and you could barely hear the sobs coming from him, not that anyone would care.

'_**Kit…get to bed…it's been a long day…'**_

Following the directions given to him he slowly stood up and began to clean his wounds. The physical ones would surely leave scars as well as emotional. But what had been written into his body would stick with him forever, as will the memories. He looked into the mirror and slowly read the words aloud. It was then that he realized how pathetic he truly was.

_Freak_

_Monster_

_Demon_

_Whore_

_DIE._

He read over the last word multiple times as if trying to see if his heart would grant his command, his wish. If only he could...why haven't they killed him yet? That's the question he continuously asked himself. Why? He just didn't understand how someone could so cruel as to keep him alive.

_Die._

_Die!_

_DIE!_

**END OF CHAPTER ONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Me

**HEY! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ALL LIKED IT! I AM HOPPED UP NOW!**

**SIDE NOTE: most of the time, if I'm hyped then it'll be in all caps. If I am mellow or upset then it will be lower case (author's note).**

**DISCLAIMER: WHY?! WHY DON'T I OWN THEM?! Oh yeah, I can't draw…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two: _Love_**_** Me…**_

**THE NEXT DAY…**

That morning Naruto cried. He had a legitimate reason though. I mean, think about it for a second. You would cry, too, knowing you had to live another day in the hell you call life, wouldn't you?

Thought so.

Anyway, the small blonde boy of the large house got up from his queen size bed and went into his own bathroom to cleanse his wounds. When he reached the inside of the large bathroom, he took of his shirt and now-blood soaked bandages. The blood may be dry now, and it may have stopped it from soaking into anything other than his clothing but they were covered with dried liquid nonetheless. He looked into the mirror, into his reflection, and he saw why everyone hated him. He now saw why no one loved him, or ever would for that matter. He quickly looked away from the ugly scars that now marked his young body and fell to the floor with a thud, unable to stand.

'_Was I always this weak?'_ He asked himself bitterly. _'Was I always this __**pathetic**__?'_

'_**It is time to get up, kit. Hopefully, your parents will at least notice you, for once in their lives…'**_

Naruto smiled, then laughed bitterly at his fox demon friend. _'You always manage to make me laugh, Kyu-chan!'_

'_**Kit…I'm so sorry…'**_

'_It's okay…really, at least I know you actually give a fuck about me.'_

'_**I just don't get how they could **__**not**__** see that you are in pain! Seriously! The people they are sworn to protect just raped their first born, their only freaking son! Hell, they didn't notice he was gone on his own birthday! I swear, if I ever get out of here, I will give them a piece of my fucking mind!'**_

While the bijuu was ranting about how horrible the blonde's parents were, said blonde was clutching his head in pain. _'Kyu-chan, stop! My head hurts!'_

The sealed demon immediately stopped yelling and had an apologetic look upon its face, not that Naruto could see it. _**'I'm sorry, kit. It's just…they make me so mad! What if they know already? What if they simply don't care?**_

'_Kyu-chan, they can't know, it's impossible. Their too oblivious to me to even look at me…'_

'_**Why is it every time I talk to you, you seem a little more broken and rational?'**_

'_Rational?'_

'_**In a disturbing and cruel way, especially how you joke, kit.'**_

The young Uzumaki-Namikaze scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. _'Good question, Kyu-chan. I'm afraid I don't have the answer though…I will have to get back to you,' _He said with a smile on his face. _'Oh and thanks for healing my wounds, Kyuu! Well, thanks for healing the ones you could…'_

'_**Sorry, there was no way I could heal them without leaving some sort of scar, like you don't have enough of those already…'**_

'_Well, at least you could heal me! But, it was my fault for being in that situation any-'_

'_**I SWEAR, AS SOON AS I GET OUT, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY TO THE BASTARDS THAT HURT YOU! IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT! YOU DID NOTHING WRONG!'**_

'_On the contrary, Kyuu, my first mistake was being born, and for that I was punished. I deserved it. How don't you see that?'_

'_**If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. If I had not let myself be controlled so easily all those years ago, you wouldn't be in this situation. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from them. I should have done something! **_The Kyuubi growled in disappointment to himself.

'_Nothing is your fault. What they did does bother me, but the fact that my own family, my own __**twin sister**__, didn't know that I was gone while celebrating __**our**__ tenth birthday. That's why I hurt so much, but you always manage to make it better. If anything, you're the only thing keeping me from the dark.' _Naruto inwardly smiled warmly at his friend, the one that has always been there for him.

'_**Kit, I think you need to tell your parents about what happened last night. If you don't tell someone, you will lose that head on your shoulders…'**_

'…_Alright, I will try, Kyuu, I will…'_

With that, the ten-year-old blonde went down the staircase to the kitchen to find his mother over the stove humming softly to herself. He could smell the pancakes that were currently cooking on the stove. She then saw the eggs and bacon at the table and his father with a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

'_Just like the old days…'_ the young boy thought. _'I miss those days, when they actually cared,'_ he frowned at the thought. _'Well, it's now or never. Although, never sounds better!'_

'_**Kit!'**_

'_Fine, fine! I'll tell mom first, I don't think dad will believe at first.'_

"M-Mom," he hesitated.

"Not now, Naruto, I'm busy."

"B-But, it's important!" he exclaimed.

"I don't have time for your games right now, Naruto! It's probably some stupid prank again!"

'_P-Prank?' he asked himself mentally. _"Kaa-san, what are you talking about? I have never done any pranks!"

The redhead backhanded her son, her eyes, fixed into a glare. "You filthy, insolent, liar! From what I hear you have been all over town playing pranks on people and beating them up! What in the world made you think you could pull something like that off, huh? What else would you expect from a demon?"

Naruto gasped at his mother's words. _'H-How could she? She was in this position once before, right? So how can she say something like that? And to her own son as well?'_ To say the young boy was upset was an understatement. He was flabbergasted. The only people he should trust the most are the ones that hurt him the most. "Mom, I never did any of that stuff! Who are going to believe? Would you choose them over your own son?"

She laughed cruelly at this, "Ha! You are no son of mine demon! You are nothing but a monster, and that is all you will ever be!"

"If anyone is the monster, it's those villagers! All they have ever done-!"

"Is be nice to you, correct, demon?"

"No! They aren't! How do you not see it?! It is right in front of your eyes, and you turn the other way!"

Another smack ran through the air, although, it did not come from his mother. This time his father was up with a glare fixed to him as well. "You will not talk that way to my wife. How dare you, especially after all we have done for you, a monster! I don't know what you did with my son, but you are surely not Naruto!"

'_But it's not me that has changed! So why? What did I do wrong? If you didn't want me then __**why haven't you fucking killed me yet?!'**_

In the back of his mind he heard a loud growling, he could feel the hatred filling him, he let it get to him. They finally broke him, they succeeded, and they won. Their prize, was his life… _**'HOW DARE THEY?! KUSHINA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! YOU WERE JUST LIKE HIM! YOU SHOULD BE PROTECTING HIM, NOT HURTING ME! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO HIM?!'**_

"How could you…? How could…how could you do this to me?"

"We don't love you…and we certainly don't care. We have better things to do then to worry about a rude brat like you. Honestly, you bring shame to the family. We would be better off without you, you are nothing but a nuisance. You're lucky we are letting you stay here. Now go upstairs and don't come down them until we say so, _Naruto._"

"H-Hai."

He slowly walked up about half the stairs. He heard another set of footsteps coming from in front of him and stopped. The blonde felt the tears slowly slide down his face. He wanted to die. That's all that was left for him, death, and he would happily accept it with open arms. The embrace of the cold, dark, abyss of death would be warmer then the 'love' and care that he so desperately wished for, what he thought he was currently getting.

"Naru-Nii?"

The youngest twin looked at her older brother with concern. _'Please, be okay, Naru. Please!'_

The blue-eyed boy looked up to his younger sister. _'Great, the golden child. She is just like the rest of them. They would be better off without me. My own mother said so herself…'_ He couldn't look into the eyes of his younger sister, knowing that she is and always will be wanted, while he never has been. He wants to be wanted, he needs it. But, he knows if he stays here, he will only cause more pain to those around him. _'Why do I keep hurting people, Kyuu?'_

'_**The question is, why do people hurt you, kit? Tell me something, Naru, why do you stay here? Why do you insist on staying in a place full of people that don't care for you, or love you?'**_

'_I can't blame them for hating me…'_

"NARU!"

"H-Hai, nee-san?"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The golden-blonde boy hesitated. _'Does it really matter?'_ he asked, the question to no one in particular. _'She can't know, I don't want her to. Even if she does hate me…I have to protect from someone like me. I want to destroy them, but I know I cant because I still love them…'_ "N-No. Nothing happened, just a little fight I got into with mom and dad." _'If I can still call them that,'_ he added in his mind.

Natsuki looked to the side of her brother's whiskered cheek, it was red. "B-But, your cheek is red! C'mon, Nii-san, let me help you," the youngest muttered as she reached out to Naruto. He immediately flinched away and smacked the hand. "N-Naruto…what happened to you? You used to be so happy, but now…you're different."

"They destroyed me, and you sat there and watched. So why do you care now?"

She gasped and looked down in shame. It was true. She had watched. She watched her twin brother's mind deteriorate, and now he was like this. He was only ten, for Pete's sake! She new life was only going to get harder for him. She knew if from the beginning and all she did was _watch_. She watched him go through so much pain, so why is she surprised to see his normally bright blue eyes, so dark and gloomy, clouded with distress, desperation, and loneliness.

"I'm so sorry-"

Before she could finish, the spiky blonde-headed boy ran out of the house without a word. He looked down and felt more fat tears run down his cheeks, and he ran as fast as he could. He was the Yellow Flash's son, as fast he was running no one would be surprised. It makes you think who would win in a race, Might Gai or the little blonde runt.

That doesn't matter right now. The point is, this depressed ten-year-old child is running away from his life, his so called family that should've have killed him before he was born. He was a mistake and he was willing to admit that. But, he couldn't admit that he wanted to live as badly as he wanted to die. That would be a complete lie.

And it's not nice to lie to yourself, it only creates false hopes and that makes more pain for you and the ones that care for you…that is if you have any.

He slowed down to a walk and panted. He felt people around him not really caring he continued to walk. The presence was threatening and scary, might I add, but he would not show fear in his time of weakness. Then out of nowhere, four shinobi of another village showed up. Crap! Iwa shinobi

"Well, if it isn't the Nine Tails Jinchūriki. Aren't you the Fourth Hokage's son?" asked a brunette man, green eyes holding a glint of evil and mischief.

"Why do you care?"

"Oh? Well, we are friends of him, little boy, we go way back," the man stated the lie with ease.

"You are Iwa shinobi, how could you be friends with my proclaimed father?"

"You are too smart for your own good, kid. We need you for-"

"Ransom? Ha, good luck with that. He doesn't care about me."

"Well then, little boy, you are going to come with us."

"I don't think so, I am staying here, and I suggest you get out of here before someone detects enemy nin within the walls of Konoha."

Three of the ninjas grunted and glared in response. What seemed to be the leader kept his cool and looked at the blonde, "Oh, we will leave, but you're coming with us."

'_**GET OUT OF HERE, KIT!'**_

Naruto felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck before everything went black. _'If only, this was the death of me,' _he thought before fully slipping into the darkness.

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! I FEEL LONELY WITHOUT THEM! I THOUGHT I WASN'T GOING TO BE DONE BY FRIDAY IT TOOK ME LESS THAN A DAY! WOOT! WOOT!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Who Is Going to Save Me?

**I MUST LOVE Y'ALL BECAUSE I KEEP STARTING THE NEXT CHAPTER THE DAY I POST THE NEW ONE. I'M THINKING ABOUT MAKING A FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST VERSION OF THIS VERSION OF THIS STORY…**

**DISCLAIMER: crap…I still don't own this…*cries in emo corner with my emo plot bunnies***

**Thanks for reading my sad excuse for angst.**

**ENJOY! (At least try…)**

**Chapter Three: _Who's Going to Save Me?_**

**LATER THAT DAY…**

"Um…boss?" asked a raven Iwagakure Nin.

"What?"

"What are we going to do with him? From the sounds of it he has no place to go and no one would really care if he left," another said.

"Māori, make a clone of this brat, only use his chakra though."

"Hai, sempai!"

The raven now known as Māori extracted some chakra from the young boy called Naruto and made a clone, one that was able to age.

"Alright, now that that's done, let's get the heck out of here before they _do_ notice. I can't stand this place."

The four Iwa shinobi teleported out of the village as quickly as possible, not wanting to be caught red-handed. They soon and found their way back to the Hidden Rock village in no time. Sure, they were far away but getting there and devising a plan takes way more time than getting back. Besides, if you think about it makes sense. If you don't want to go somewhere, then you try to take as long as possible. However, if you can't wait to go somewhere then of course you are going to try get there as fast as possible.

But unfortunately, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze didn't want to be in either village. In Iwa, they could do whatever they wanted to do with him, which is both good and bad. Good, because he can then be set free or live in the village. It could not be the best place, because the chances of that are slimmer than the chances of them torturing him.

Yeah, because Konoha had _not_ tortured him already.

Did you note the sarcasm? I sure hope so…

Anyway, back to our adorable blonde. He was in a…good shape. He had no chakra because of the cuffs they stole from Konohagakure.

Really? You couldn't afford to make your own handcuffs? Shame.

Other than that, he was in a pretty decent condition.

For now…

The young Naruto stirred in his unconscious state of sleep. They all looked toward the spiky-headed blonde ready to strike if needed. However, the quickly realized it didn't matter because they were within Iwa walls now.

And they wouldn't let him escape so easily.

They went to Iwa mountain **((is that a mountain? Meh))**. There, they met up with a certain snake-like man, an all to familiar one.

"Is this him?" the yellow-eyed man asked, a rasp in his voice due to whispering.

"Yeah," the shinobi leader said.

"Set him down onto the table, I have tests to run."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

They softly laid the boy down onto the table, who wants damaged goods, right? The snake man, now known as Orochimaru, smirked at the boy, excited to have a new test subject. He was already excited to have one, now he has an adorable ten-year-old to conduct them on!

He undressed Naruto and put him in a white kimono that went just above his knees. He strapped the young now-foreign boy the table. One strap was buckled across his leg while the rest went up his chest and to his wrists. He then clamped the boys eyes shut with stitches to keep him from waking up anytime soon, or at least he can't see where he is. He was the Fourth Hokage's son, who knows what he was capable of, even at the tender age of ten.

"Now, my child, how are you feeling?" Orochimaru asked in a creepily caring tone as he stroked Naruto's hair. The yellow-eyed man saw the blonde's hand twitch at the question and watched the furrow of blonde eyebrows. He smirked at the young boy and left his side.

Across the room was a table full of…instruments to use on the boy.

'_**Crap! KIT, WAKE UP!'**_

'…'

'_**WAKE UP!'**_

'_Kurama…?'_

'_**KIT!**_

'_Kurama, I can't wake up…what do I do? I can't even open my eyes, their to heavy, Kyu-chan…'_

'_**Hang on tight, kit. I will do my best to release some chakra, but your seal is still fairly new so it will be difficult. It might take awhile before I actually do get us out of this situation, but we'll get out. I promise.'**_

Naruto inwardly smiled, _'Thanks, Kyuubi.'_

Back the creepy, pedophile, snake man. He had plans for his azure-eyed blonde, 0h-so-many plans, indeed.

He took a needle from his tray, which was filled with a red liquid might I add, and injected it into the vein of the small boy. Naruto whimpered and tried to move his strapped hand away from the sharp object, but Orochimaru would have none of it. He tightened all of the straps on the boy so he didn't have much room to move around and to make his job easier. Honestly, though, the more he thrashes, the more painful it is going to be.

Naruto's body felt like it was being engulfed in flames. His body went _hot_ and his breathing was labored, but he felt stronger in a sense. His body felt strong, he felt…strange and foreign to his own body, almost as if it wasn't his.

He did not belong to this body.

This body was not his own.

And he was _dying_ to get out of it.

The spiky blonde-headed ten-year-old boy thrashed at the straps hat was holding him back. He clawed at his restraints with his now outstretched hands. His eyes, still stitched to his skin, trying to free them. Blood started to trickle down his cheeks as the stitches were popping off of his skin. The pain was excruciating and he screamed to be let go of. His mind reverted back to that night, the night that was only a mere two days ago. The rough hands and the lustful stares he received, and the pain of what those men had done to him. He wasn't afraid anymore.

He was _livid_.

He felt sadness.

He felt _**hatred**_.

The blonde felt something boil inside of him, something he decided he liked. He had power and he was going to use it.

He was going to destroy them.

He had to get strong first, and that was what he was going try, try and succeed.

Orochimaru silently gasped with wide eyes. How had this child, the insignificant child, broken the straps? It was impossible. They were supposed to be chakra enforced! In fact, they were to suck the chakra from the child, make him weak!

Naruto's body writhed in pain and he was contorting with the intensity of it. He screamed and yelled once more in pain and aggravation as he was only _barely_ getting away from the men, their faces unknown but smirks and smiles on their faces, or rather where their faces would be.

"GET OFF OF ME! LET GO!"

The snake Sannin quickly got another needle and injected the boy. This time the contents were a bluish color that immediately calmed the boy. The raven inwardly sighed and began to prepare for the next experiment. He pulled out a cup of water and two pills; one a dark purple-ish color while the other was a dark azure blue, a similar color the blonde's eyes. He restrained the young one once more.

Orochimaru dropped the round purple pill into the water and watched it dissolve into the water. He forced the now lavender liquid into Naruto's mouth and tilted his head back so he could swallow it. The azure eyes opened and the blonde boy gasped and he looked away, his head throbbing and his body becoming enflamed once more. A fever quickly forming, his breathing became more ragged than before. However, this time an orange cloak formed around his body, a transparent one. There, the Kyuubi in a ghost-like form was surrounding the boy, teeth clenched in pain and anger.

The raven then hooked him up to a strange machine…one that OBVIOUSLY was not for _Naruto's_ good. He extracted some of Kyuubi's chakra through the tunes that were now protruding from the youth's back. Naruto's back ached into the air as much as it could as he screamed; a red-orange chakra leaves his body and goes into all different directions, however not one was missed by the activated machine. Finally, smirking, the snake decided to stop the torture of the small child. He then released the boy into the streets, throwing him to the ground.

"I have got what I wanted boy, now I need you to get out of here and fast."

The weakened Naruto stood up and ran as fast as his small and tired body would take him. He ran and ran until he finally reached a dark alley, his aching body crashing and his knees fell to the ground. He noticed a homeless man there as well with a box as a house, sleeping. He felt sorry for the man, looking no older than thirty-two.

He passed out for the second time in forty-eight hours, this time hoping for some form of hyperthermia to take over his body.

The next day he woke up in another strange place, inside a cage to be more precise. The cage had little to no dust but it was dark and dull. He heard the clanking of the cell door. He looked up into the eyes of redheaded man with crystal blue eyes.

"Well if it isn't our newest toy," the man said with a barely visible smirk on his face.

"W-Where am I?"

The man's smirk widened. "Ha! Well, my young boy, this will be your new home."

"Where am I, though?"

"Well, Kistune, that will be your new name, you are in the Iwa's Sex Slave trade."

_'Someone...anyone...save me...'_

**THAT'S IT! PLEASE REVIEW! WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**THANKS!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: No Such Thing as Hope

**SORRY! I HAVE HAD HOMEWORK ALL WEEK AND TWO TESTS THIS WEEK! SO HOPEFULLY YOU ALL WILL BE PLEASED WITH THIS CHAPTER. AT ONE POINT IT WILL SKIP TWO YEARS AHEAD! SOME OF YOU GUYS MIGHT HAVE ALREADY READ IT, BUT **

**GO LOOK AT Shadowcat203's, MY TWIN'S, NEWEST STORY Show Me You Care!**

**TRY TO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 4: _No Such Thing as Hope..._**_**  
**_

**Konoha…**

It was an ordinary day in Konoha.

Well, almost…

The Fourth Hokage's office was depressingly quiet…literally. He felt bad about what happened that morning, but he didn't know why. His son used to be bright and happy. He was as bright as the sun, in intellect and attitude. But…

What happened to him?

Did I have something to do with it?

Can he ever forgive me? Ever?

"I love you…Naruto," the blonde whispered to his son, knowing he couldn't have heard it. But another question popped into his mind.

Why did those words feel so foreign to him?

How long has it been since he told Naruto that?

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

**With Kushina…**

How dare he?! How dare Kyuubi take, my only son, Naruto, away from me?! He did nothing wrong so why? He is only a child…I don't know why Kyuubi would even think of something like this…it isn't like him. Did we do something wrong? Did I do something wrong?

"I'm sorry I could not save you, my Naruto. Please forgive me for allowing this to happen," she pleaded. She knew she would never hear her cries. She finally broke down. All this time, she knew she would have started slipping by now and she did nothing! It took her too long to see that her own son wasn't himself anymore, that he had been calling out for help and she did not even realize it! Heck, she didn't so much as look at him! "Why did I do all those things…? I don't deserve you, Naruto. You were once so sweet and innocent, but now Kurama took over," she mumbled to herself, hoping, praying that her son would forgive her…

Little did she know that by the time he came home, he wouldn't be able to…

**With Natsuki…**

The young redhead lay in her bed crying. She missed her Nii-san, her big brother, the one to always protect her, even when he was hurt himself. He was the one person that she could talk to without anyone judging her. Not once, never, had her older brother. She loved her big brother.

So why did she let this happen?

Why would she sit idly by and watch her own twin brother drown in his own darkness?

…Then she remembered the day he knew he was in trouble, mentally at least.

_It was an ordinary day for Natsuki. She went the Academy, as usual, with her twin, Naruto. There were late once again, so a lecture was in store for the two children. Their teacher, Mizuki, had not been in the vest of moods that day. He was quite angry, in fact, more so with the twin being late to class, or rather __**Naruto**__ being in his class in general._

_The two Uzumaki-Namikazes tried to sneak into the room, remember I said __**tried**__._

"_Hold it you two," Mizuki half-growled. The two kids stopped in place and winced slightly at the noticeable agitation in his voice. They both looked as innocence as possible. They learned at an even younger age that their big blue and greyish purple eyes would get them out of trouble, or at least in less trouble then they were already in. Mizuki walked up to the two, well actually Naruto, and stood there. The twins cowered in fear and huddled together. "You demon!" The two looked at one another in shock. "Natsuki, go to your seat, now," the man ordered._

"_H-Hai, sensei," she answered before scurrying off to her seat._

"_You, see me after class."_

"_Yes, Mizuki-sensei…"_

_**Later that day…**_

"_Naruto! Come here immediately. I need to have a little talk with you."_

_Naruto froze at the tone of voice his instructor was using. In spite of his fears, he nodded slowly, but his shivering did not go unnoticed by his younger sister. Natsuki watched the fear take over the blonde's body, as he seemed to tremble more and more with each step. She had to stop this! It was her fault they were late in the first place! She had to be there for her big brother!_

"_Mizuki-sensei it was my fault we were late! Please do not blame Naru-Nii-san!" she exclaimed._

_The silver-haired man looked over to the girl, slightly agitated with outburst. "Natsuki-sama, there is no need for you to stick up for this demon child," he insulted, "please go home. I will handle this monster."_

_The redhead became angry at the nasty remark she had heard about her twin brother. She saw how Naruto lowered his head once more in shame. How dare he make her brother bow his head to the likes of __**him**__? She lashed out, using her voice of course. "My brother is no monster, and you have no right to treat as such!"_

_Mizuki __**lost**__ it. "You idiot child, how dare you raise your voice at me," he boomed, "get out of my classroom this instant!"_

_She didn't want to leave, but she had no choice. By this time, one of the teachers heard the yelling and escorted the young girl home. She couldn't even fight back. What would her parents think when they found out that she had failed to obey the orders directly from her teacher?_

_She didn't see her Nii-chan until he came home, bloody and limping. She watched him go straight to the bathroom, and he was in there for quite awhile. She stood there for a long moment before finally opening the door. She had gotten tired of standing behind the door, listening to her brother cry. "Nii-!"_

_When she opened the door, she found a kunai knife in her brother's hand and a line leaking blood on his wrist._

"_Get out, Natsuki…"_

"_B-But, Nii-san, you're hurt!"_

"_I said get out!"_

"I'm sorry, Naruto!"

**At Iwa's Sex Slave Trade…**

"Kistune!" Naruto heard. He was scared out of his mind. What was a ten-year-old boy supposed to do in a sex slave trade center? Play games?

Don't answer that…

He looked up at the boss, his now dark blue eyes widened in fear as he brought _another_ customer into his cell.

"Please, no more," he pleaded, "I'm so tired, no more. I'll be good, I promise."

The customer leaned down to the small child. "Oh, how cute this one is. The poor thing, here all by yourself, no one to protect you. I want to make you feel better. That's all."

Naruto hiccupped as he tried to wipe his tears away, hoping this man was nicer than the rest. "H-How, mister?"

"Just let me, I'll show you. But in exchange, you will make me feel good, too."

Not long after that the young-ish man began to ravish his body without hesitation.

It was then that Naruto knew, no one would care and no one would save him. But most of all…

He learned that there was no such thing as hope…

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! IT WAS RUSHED! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS! DON'T FORGET ABOUT SHADOWCAT'S STORY!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Save Myself

**SORRY ABOUT LAST CHAPTER! IT WAS SHORT, I KNOW! HOPEFULLY THIS WILL SATISFY OR MAKE UP FOR WHAT I DIDN'T COVER! I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING!**

**Chapter 5: **_**I'll Save Myself…**_

_**TWO YEAR'S LATER…**_

_**With Naruto…**_

I'm pretty sure you want to know something, something important, right?

I hate Konoha.

They hate me.

Honestly, it's nothing new. I thought you needed a little clarification. I remember my parents and my sister, I remember how at one point they loved me, and I smile.

Then I remember how they betrayed me.

And I feel rage.

I can't feel him anymore. Kyuubi I mean. He doesn't speak to me anymore. He left me alone. They all left me alone.

Forever.

I realized that no one would save me and that no one would care what happened to me. But that's okay…

Besides, I think it is about time I learned to save myself.

'_Kyu-chan…you there?'_

'…'

'_Kyuubi, where are you?'_

'_**Kit, I have something to tell you…'**_

'_Is it bad?'_

'_**For you,' **__the fox said._

'_What else could possibly happen?'_

'_**You could become a demon…'**_

'…_Eh?'_

'_**Kit, when I was extracted from you, a gene was unlocked from within you. A demon gene to be exact.'**_

'_Then I have a question for you, Kurama,'_ the blonde boy said, _'how are we speaking?'_

The demon fox sighed, _**'Well, you are the reincarnation of my deceased sister, kit. And each family can communicate through telekinesis.'**_

'_I'm sorry about your sister, Kyuu-chan,' _the boy said sympathetically.

_**The fox laughed **_

'_**Thanks, kit. But I think it's time you got out of that hellhole.'**_

'_You read my mind, Kurama. But, can we get everyone else out, too?'_

_**The fox laughed at how much the blonde could care about other people. 'Sure, kit.'**_

**Two weeks later…**

"Kistune! Kistune! Your next customer is here!" yelled the head of the _institution_.

The 'customer' had a deep red color to his hair and bright red orange eyes. He looked to be in his late teens at the most and was actually very attractive. 'Kistune,' as he was called, had brought the 'establishment' many customers. He may only be twelve, but to them he was only a good fuck.

The young blonde simply smirked at the man and stood at his feet. "I'm afraid I don't have another customer, Hike-sama."

"What are you-?"

"He is right, Hike-sama, I am afraid not," a redhead said in his sweetest voice. Said redhead gave a toothy, evil smile as he prepared to strike, his eyes glowing a dangerous red.

"Who are you-?"

The brunette man never got to completely finish his sentence as clawed hand went through his chest.

"That's for hurting my kit." The redheaded 'teenager' put a clawed hand through the man's stomach, leaving two gaping wholes where his organs _would_ have been. Somehow the man was still alive, but was gasping for air. "_That _was for everyone else you hurt with your sick _games_."

The fiery redheaded demon turned over to a small, seemingly female body, and he walked over to the blonde. Naruto was slightly thinner than before, his hair had lost a little of it's luster. Another thing Kyuubi noticed was the dull grey color his eyes had become, and all the scars that littered his body. He did a silently gasp and went to hug the boy but he flinched away. Kyuubi smiled softly, apologetically to his blonde kit. "Naruto, I'm sorry I could not protect you. It's just me, Kurama, remember?"

Naruto looked up with hopeful eyes. "…K-Kurama? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, kit," he answered with another soft smile.

The blonde happily jumped into a hug from his friend, and Kyuubi embraced him tightly. "Are you going to-?"

"Free these guys? Of course, kit."

With a slice of his claws, all of the cages, in which were keeping the women and men of their twenties. They all ran as fast as they could with the guards already covered in their very own blood. The prisoners ran free into the dark forest, like teenagers that found something they shouldn't have.

The blonde climbed onto the back of the demon in human form and wrapped his arms around his head and shoulders, sighing as he laid his head on the shoulder of the 'young' redheaded man.

"Kit, where do you want to go?"

The blonde had to think for a while. Where did he want to go? Too much rain in the Village Hidden in the Rain. He sure as heck wasn't going to Iwa since technically he was there. Just in the outskirts of the main city. Sunagakure was too hot for his liking. At this point, he decided that he had to go back home, that is if he could call that hell home.

"Take me back to Konoha, Kyuubi," the boy mumbled in defeat.

"Konoha? You sure you wanna go back there?"

"Yeah, I need to face my past, whether I like it or not."

"What past? You're twelve."

"Haha, Kyuubi, making fun of my age. One day, I might end up as old as you."

A vein popped out of the redhead's, well, head and he began to fume. "Hey! I'm not that old, brat!" Naruto gave a slight chuckle at this. Kurama turned to see an almost nonexistent smile on the blonde's face. Almost. "I'm sorry, kit."

The young Uzumaki-Namikaze was slightly taken aback by this suddenly sad conversation they were having. He decided it was time to put on a smile, just for Kyuubi. "It was I that got us into this mess, I should have been less careful. It is my fault, Kyu-chan. So there is no need for you to be sorry."

"Kit, I am so tired of this conversation," the redhead sighed, "you sure you want to go home?"

"Positive."

_**In Konoha…Time skip – TWO DAYS**_

"Naruto! Natsuki!" exclaimed a woman with bloody red hair.

As soon as she said his name, a boy with spiky blonde hair came running down the stairs. Clad in orange, the boy now known as 'Naruto' smiled brightly at his 'mother'. Now long after a redheaded girl with her hair in a ponytail with a beige skirt and orange top came running down the stairs as well. "Hai, Kaa-san!" they both exclaimed.

The woman smiled fondly at her children, she saw how her Naruto's attitude had changed and was sorry she ever did anything to him. "You two will be graduating soon, what do you two want to do?"

"RAMEN!" They both exclaimed.

The mother laughed at the antics of her twins and began to cook dinner. Then something unexpected happened.

Naruto collapsed.

And they were immediately by his side. He wouldn't wake up. in fact his face had paled, and it looked like he was hardly breathing.

Then Naruto…

Dispersed?

The two females of the house took a double take of what had happened. Kushina was the most shocked. Had her son, which had finally returned back to normal around two years ago, had he just…dispersed?

Then they both thought about it…

'_**SHIT!'**_

The two redheads had begun their journey to the Hokage's tower. It wasn't far considering it was only next-door. They ran the entire way, this was urgent news, and their son was missing as far as they knew. When in reality, he was coming up the stairs with a 'new' friend as well.

"Minato! Naruto's missing!"

The Minato, the Hokage, looked up into the eyes of his wife and noticed they were widened with fear. He stood up from his desk, slamming his hands down onto the wooden surface. "What happened?"

"We don't know, he just collapsed and…and…dispersed!"

"…"

The silence within the room was deafening upon their ears, as they had no idea what to say. If Naruto had dispersed, then that means (a) he somehow accessed Kyuubi's chakra, (b) he learned how to use the ample amount of chakra he had, or (c) Kyuubi took over his body…'again'.

But, suddenly the last option was out of the question. A door slammed open to reveal…A spiky blonde-headed boy on the back of an impassive redheaded teenage looking male. "Minato…" Minato knew that voice from somewhere and so did Kushina. They _knew_ that voice, and were quite surprised that it came from someone in human form. "Kushina…" the 'teenage' boy said.

"K-Kyuubi?" she stuttered.

Natsuki was completely lost. Who was this guy? Who does he think he is talking to her parents like that? And furthermore, why was her brother on the back of this stranger? "Who are you?" the young girl asked, anger seeping through her mouth. She had the right to be furious. For all she knows, the boy on his back could be dead! Her own brother!

Wait…

Kyuubi?

"H-How are y-you Kyuubi?"

"I am girl, get over it."

She growled at this and decided to ask another question to the redheaded teen, now known as Kyuubi. "What happened to my brother?"

"He is no brother of yours after all he has been through. But you must find out yourself, girl."

"Kura-chan?"

They all looked to the boy that was on his back, then they noticed his eyes. Those once bright, innocent eyes now clouded with darkness and depression.

The family finally realized that it was shadow clone. And it took them this long to figure it out. Then something else came to the light…

They knew that they were too late to save him…

**THAT'S IT! DID MY BEST TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER! PLEASE REVIEW, HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Home

**Ask my twin, we both had trouble with our chapter six…then I've been working on three new stories that I have not posted and school…is irking me beyond my limit. So if this sucks…at least I updated, that's all I can say. I'm sorry. It's might suck.**

**Song: Home **

**Artist: Foxes (girl that sings Clarity by Zedd)**

**Try to enjoy…**

**Chapter Six: **_**Home**_

_**Words left hanging**_

_**In the air**_

_**In the air…**_

"Naruto, is it really you?" asked Natsuki. Said blonde looked over at his sister and smiled softly. He barely gave a nod, but it was a nod nonetheless. She gasped and nearly burst into tears of happiness. She knew she had to control herself but it couldn't be helped. Her large smile then dropped into a depressing frown.

She messed up. They all messed up with Naruto. They knew that, they were positive that the blonde knew it as well. He knows that Konoha hates him. So he should hate them too right?

He should hate everyone. He could have run away. He could have destroyed them. He has the right to.

But he didn't.

He came home knowing all of that. Why?

"Why did you come back?"

Everyone looked at the red haired kunoichi, and confused eyes fell on Kushina in surprise…what did she just say?

"Kaa-san!"

Kushina looked up with tears in her grey-hazel eyes. "Why?"

"Kushina!" Minato yelled.

"Why did you come back after everything that happened? After I hurt you so much, you still come back! You have the right to be angry, but you sit hear and smile like nothing happened!" She was angry. Not at her son but at herself. She allowed this to happen. He was beaten and hurt everyday and that wasn't even _half_ of everything that he was put through.

And it was all her fault. She knew what was happening, she made no move. She didn't even try to stop it. She might as well have just stuck a sign on his back saying 'I want you to kill me'. It happened everyday and the signs punched her in the face, but she felt no pain. Until now, that is.

_**Break the cycle**_

_**Round and round**_

_**Round and round we go…**_

"It doesn't make sense," the mother mumbled as tears rolled down her face.

Naruto looked at his mother with eyes of sadness and sympathy. He set his feet on the ground as he climbed off of the fox demon. The tall redheaded man watched the wobbly steps of the thin legs on the ground. The blonde now stood in front of his mother in rags. Kushina looked up slightly and then her grey eyes became wide with shock. Naruto stood on his toes and hugged her. Her son hugged her. I know it may sound ridiculous, but with a family like this…a hug would be the last thing she expected of the small, fragile child in front of her. Her child.

She never realized how much she missed the tight bear hugs she used to receive from him.

"I missed you, Kaa-san," he whispered.

More tears began to flow down the mother's face as she hugged her son back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried into the joint of her son's neck and shoulder. "I love you so much…"

Naruto slowly released himself from his mother and smiled at her. Said blonde looked over his father that shared the same blue eyes. He walked over to him and they stared into the ocean blues for what seemed like a millennium before Minato encircled the boy with strong caring arms. "I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't deserve such treatment, especially from your family. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was," mumbled the blonde. He looked away from his father in shame. He knew what he had done. He knew he was dirty. But he finally attained affection from the one's he wanted it from.

'_They can't know. They wouldn't love me anymore.'_

That word. That simple word - _love_. Is this what it felt like? The feeling that everything must be right in the world? The love that he thought he hated so much. He finally had it, and he refused to let it go. Then again…

Nothing lasts forever. Not even love. Hatred was the only thing that kept him alive through the nightmare that was his life was hatred. That is until he realized that everything was his fault. And there was no way he could deny that. But he could deny everything that happened during his two years away. He could smile and pretend everything was okay and that the past was the past and that everything was right in the entire universe.

But he knew better. He had lost his naivety long ago. And if something like this happened again. He would hide.

_**You play hide and seek**_

_**Now I see**_

_**Now I see the light…**_

His once dark and clouded eyes became bright and full of life as he did his best to put on a smile, a goofy one just like his clone had done for the past ten years. He was proud of himself when he saw the faces of those he loved smile and their shoulders' seemed lighter. He lifted their burden just by smiling.

So he will do that from now own, even if it wasn't real. He would do it just for them.

_**Eyes spill over**_

_**Start to swim**_

_**Start to swim away**_

At the moment the blonde heard a door opening. Everyone looked toward the door, not expecting two ravens with pale skin. The two brunettes looked over to the spiky-headed blonde boy and his redheaded companion. The taller one smiled. "Well, who do we have here? An adorable blonde _and_ a redhead. Sasuke, you should really inform when we are having visitors in Konoha."

"Hn," replied the shorter raven, now known as Sasuke.

Kyuubi glared at the taller one. He was not cute! In no way was the Kyuubi no Kistune was adorable. He was a demon for Pete's sake! The redhead's glare intensified ten fold. "And who might you be?" he asked in his sweetest voice, just like the one he used on that man that had that horrible _accident_.

The older brunette smiled back towards the male, a smile that said _Bring it on! _"My name, fair maiden is Itachi Uchiha."

Kyuubi blushed and turned his head. "That isn't my name bastard."  
"I believe that's Naruto's name for Sasuke. But, call me what you wish. How about we show you two around town? C'mon, it will be fun I assure you."

"Like I would go anywhere-!"

"That sounds wonderful, thank you," interrupted the small blonde.

"But!"

'_We're going!' _Naruto growled inside his mind.

The four boys left the Hokage's office a few minutes after that. While Sasuke and Itachi were telling them about the areas of Konoha and where and where not to go, the other two were having their own conversation.

'_Kyuubi, I have no idea where we are! Where are we?'_

'_Neither do I! Don't ask me'_

'_Dumb Fox! Everyone seems so…different,'_ Naruto thought. It was true, some new stores had come up out of the blue and there were stores that he knew that were all the way across town. Not only that, but the faceless people. He recognized no one, he felt like a stranger.

_**These strange faces**_

_**It was only yesterday we spoke on the phone**_

Everything was different. He felt inferior to them. They had changed while he remained the same. He was left behind. He felt like he never left though.

_**A distant memory from all those years ago**_

Like he was there the entire time and he was watching the days go by. It was true he was waiting to die. The blonde looked at Sasuke and gave a slight smile. He could have a little fun while he waited.

_**But now I'm looking at these strange faces**_

_**And I'm not coming home**_

"Oi! Dobe!"

Naruto looked at the brunette and then glared. "Teme!"

"Pay attention! Where do you to want to eat?"

The blonde had to think for a moment. He was almost positive there used to be this really good ramen stand near his home, only a few blocks away. "Um, isn't there a ramen shop around here?"

"Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Yeah, that's it! Can we go there?" Naruto asked with excited eyes.

Kurama looked at the smaller boy and chuckled lightly. This was one of those rare moments where he would smile and his eyes would shine. "I always want to know how good the shop was. I kept hearing about it from this idiot. It sounds like a nice place from what I hear."

"It doesn't really matter where we go. It's just that Naruto looks like he will need food, and soon."

The redhead's eyes widened. He had forgotten about how thin Naruto had truly gotten. Not only that but the boy was in rags. "Maybe we should get him freshened up first. He can't be seen anymore than he already has been in these rags."

Naruto blushed at this; he had failed to realize it as well. "Maybe Kyuubi and I should go home first. I mean we can eat out later tonight once we get our rest."

"Hn," the two brothers chorused with a nod.

With that, Naruto and Kyuubi started towards Naruto's home, or at least what used to be his home. Now that he thought about, he had never discussed living arrangements. Was he going to stay where his clone had been staying for years now, or live with Kyuubi, or both?

As they approached the large building, they saw Kushina looking out the window at them. Naruto waved at her and she smiled back. They soon entered the Namikaze home. "Kaa-san?"

"Yes, Darling?"

Naruto had frozen at the nickname. He hadn't heard his mother say that to him in the longest time. He felt welcome.

_**I never heard you speak like this**_

_**On the phone**_

_**On the phone**_

"Do I have any kimonos?"

"Of course you do. They are in your closet. I suggest the orange one that has the blue swirls around the neck. It looks nice on you."

The blonde blushed for the millionth time that day. "O-Okay, thank you," he muttered as he walked up the stairs. Kyuubi followed and entered the room.

They saw the room was _way_ different than before. The walls were once a dark grey color and now they are white with a thick orange stripe going through the middle. His queen size bed had a black and orange comforter on it with orange pillowcases and sheets to match. "Wow, it's so awesome!" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped on the bed.

Kyuubi felt horrible. The kid missed out on all of this? All because he was sealed inside of this poor, unfortunate, child.

_**You carry the weight and I take the guilt**_

_**Brings me down**_

_**Brings me down to this**_

The two were soon dressed and on their way out the door. When the doorbell rung, the two stood in slight shock on inches away from the door. They sure weren't expecting that noise. They opened the door and saw the two Uchiha's had come to them.

_**These strange faces**_

_**It was only yesterday we spoke on the phone**_

_**A distant memory from all those years ago**_

_**But now I'm looking at these strange faces**_

"Wow," the younger ones chorused.

"You look nice," Naruto started, "but you're still a Teme."

"So do you, but you're still a Dobe," Sasuke scoffed.

"C'mon let's go," Itachi interrupted.

"Yeah, you both are wasting time," Kurama agreed.

"Whatever," they scoffed.

"HAVE A NICE TIME!" yelled Kushina. "WAIT! I want pictures!"

They all groaned when they heard this but they took the picture. The night was most definitely something to remember.

_**And I'm not coming home…**_

They sat by the lake and watched the stars; truly it was a beautiful night. Naruto wanted to be stay there forever.

If only happiness could last forever…


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU GUYS, I HAVE ULTIMATELY DECIDED TO REWRITE THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR THOSE THAT DID NOT UNDERSTAND IT THE FIRST TIME AROUND. I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS NOT BEING AN UPDATE. IT'S JUST WEDNESDAY I HAD 5 TESTS/QUIZZES AND I GO TO FOUR CLASSES A DAY. I HAVE A LOT OF STUDYING AND I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO REWRITE IT. IT MIGHT BE CALLED "Destroy My Heart," I'M NOT COMPLETELY SURE. BUT THANK YOU TO ALL THAT LIKED THE STORY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. HOPEFULLY IT'LL BE BETTER.**

**~Akumu no Tenshi**


End file.
